Sonic and Star Wars
by Pridakfan253
Summary: A crossover between Sonic and Star Wars. Dr. Eggman builds a machine that puts Sonic's planet in the star wars universe. Set in the original trilogy. Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

Sonic/Star Wars Crossover

By: Pridakfan253

Chapter 1:Eggman's Machine

"Doctor Eggman we are almost in position." Informed a robot to his master. "Very good." replied Eggman as his battleship, in orbit around the planet Mobius, carrying a machine which when activated would allow him to travel to any dimension as he pleased. "Doctor enemy ship approaching." said the robot as an image of bi-winged jet began to appear on the view screen. "SONIC!!" shouted Eggman. "He'll ruin everything. Make sure he doesn't get near the machine." he ordered. "Yes Sir" replied the robot.

The X-Tornado flew through space towards Eggmans space armada. Aboard were a twin-tailed fox named Miles Prower, or more commanly known as Tails, there was also a red colored echinda named Knuckles, and last but not least was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. "Looks like Eggman's up to no good again." Said Sonic. "Sonic I don't like the looks of that device that Eggmans towing." Said Tails. "Let me guess were going to have to destroy it?" Said Knuckles. "Seems like the obvious thing to do." said Sonic. "Tails you take the tornado and try to draw the ships fire, i'll go get Eggman." said Sonic. "Can do!" said Tails as Sonic jumped out of the X-Tornado and landed on Eggman's flagship. Sonic using his famous super-sonic speed ran through the ship and got to the bridge in no time flat.

"SONIC!" yelled Eggman obviously upset. "Looks like you plan ends before it even starts Eggman!" said Sonic thinking that this was over. "I don't think so Sonic. HE HE!" Said Eggman as he pushed a button and began to start up the machine. "OH NO!!" Said Tails as he saw the machine began to activate. "Within a matter of moments i'll be able to go to any....." Eggman was cut off by the sound of alarms. "Warning dimensional portal unstable, cannot regain control!" said a computer voice on the intercom. Outside the machine began to flash and the next thing anyone knew it exploded and created a black hole that began to suck in Eggman's fleet as well as Mobius and it's moon. "WHATS GOING ON!?" asked Knuckles. "The explosion of the machine must have caused it to form into a black hole!" explained Tails. A moment later the planet, moon, fleet, and X-Tornado entered the black hole and as they went through the black hole closed.

End of chapter

Theres the first chapter let me know what you think.

Sonic belongs to sega.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic/Star Wars

Chapter 2: After Effects

Sonic began to see a bright light. For a moment he thought he was dead until the white blur cleared up into a bright blue sky with a shining sun. Sonic got up feeling extremely dizzy. "What happened?" Sonic thought. He looked around and he saw he was standing in a giant yard of scrap metal which was once Eggman's fleet. Sonic began to walk around the giant field of debris and soon he saw the X-Tornado, he ran up to it and saw Tails and Knuckles lying uncounsious in the plane. Just as Sonic got to the them they regained concousnes. "Ugh.....what happened?" asked Tails rubbing his head. "I feel like I crash landed here from space." said Knuckles. "I don't know." replied Sonic. He once again observed his surroundings and saw grass, trees, and other things you would find on Mobius on any normal day. "I thought the planet was sucked into that black hole?" said Tails. "I did to." said Sonic. "Could it have been a dream?" asked Knuckles. "I don't know. Lets go ask the others." Sonic suggested.

The trio then left the giant debris field and went to Cream's house seeing as it was the first place they could find. They walked up to, and knocked on the door and Vanilla, Cream's mother, answered the door. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Its good to see your okay! Considering what happened a few hours ago" said Vanilla. "What happened?" asked Tails. "It was really strange, the sky grew very dark and just as soon as it went dark everything went back to normal." Vanilla replied. "So I guess the black hole did nothing?" asked Knuckles. "Excuse me?" asked Vanilla. "No time to explain we need to go." said Sonic. The trio searched for and asked other people they knew about what happened, and they all had the same story.

Later that night Tails called Sonic to his workshop saying it was important. "What is it buddy?" asked Sonic, coming in through the door. "Sonic look at this." said Tails shoving a big piece of paper with hundreds of dots on it into the hedgehog's face. "Whats this?" asked Sonic. "Its a star chart. It tells you what the stars look like in the sky." replied Tails. "Why are you showing me this?" asked Sonic. "Well....I looked up at the sky an hour ago, and I noticed something odd." Tails began. "Skip to the end please!" Sonic said growing impatient. "The stars aren't where they should be." said Tails. "Say what!?" asked Sonic now growing confused. "The pattern of the stars in the sky are not consistant with the ones on the chart." Tails replied. "What does that mean?" asked Sonic. "I don't know." was all Tails could say, as the two of them looked at the sky unaware what was was up there.

End of Chapter

Sonic belongs to Sega

* * *

Don't worry i'll have the Star Wars characters in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic/Star Wars

Chapter 3: Discovery

Meanwhile in space several Imperial-Class star destroyers came out of hyperspace near a star in the mid-rim of the galaxy. "Admiral Pridak we've arrived at our destination." said the navigator on the bridge to Admiral Jacob Pridak. "Good." said the admiral. The Star destroyer _Dictator_ and its fleet, under command of Admiral Pridak, had been sent to the Mobia sector to investigate a odd gravity flux that had occured less than 3 days ago. "Admiral i'm picking up something odd." said the navigator. "What is it?" responded the Admiral. "Well according to my star charts this star isn't suppose to have any planets, yet there is one in orbit around it." replied the navigator. "Also the planet is able to sustain life and is inhabited." he continued. "When was the last scan of this star?" questioned the Admiral. "3 years ago sir. No where near enough time for a planet to form and be inhabitable." the navigator answered. "Do you pick up any citys or technology?" the admiral asked another one of the officers on the bridge. "Yes sir. I'm picking up several primitive cities all across the planet, inhabited by organics. And i'm also picking up a military grade base that has a large number of droid signitures." replied the officer.

Admiral Pridak thought for a moment. "Tell the hanger crew to prepare a shuttle and some TIE fighters, i'm going down there to investigate myself." he ordered his communication officer. "Yes sir." he replied. Less than an hour later the admiral, along with a squad of stormtroopers, climbed abourd a _Lamba_-Class shuttle. The shuttle than lifted off and exited the hanger followed by a group of five TIE fighters, and the ships headed toward the planet below.

Meanwhile on the surface of the planet Cream the rabbit was out in a field picking flowers with her chao Cheese."Tails hasn't been his normal self the past couple of days, but maybe these flowers will cheer him up." said Cream. "Chao!" replied Cheese. Cream smiled and continued picking flowers. Then Cream heard a odd noise that sounded like a high pitched scream (imagine the scream of a TIE fighter) coming from above. She looked up and saw several "things" flying in the sky. Cream didn't know what they were but they looked like spheres with hexegonal panels coming off both sides of them. There were five of them along with a bigger "thing" that looked like some sort of craft that was the shape of an upside-down Y. Cream began to feel frightened and then said "Lets go find Sonic!" and the little rabbit ran as fast as she could calling out the name of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic the hedgehog was lying in the shade trying to relax after the events of the past couple of day. The black hole, the change in star patterns, what could it all mean? But Sonic's thoughts were interuptted by the sound of Cream the rabbit screaming out his name. "SONIC!!!" he heard her. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Cream frantically running toward him. He stood up and asked "What is it Cream?" "Sonic we saw something weird in the sky!" said Cream with a highly frightened tone to her usually calm voice. "Eggman?" asked Sonic. "I don't know." replied Cream. "Well where was it going?" asked Sonic. Cream told him and she got on the hedgehogs back and headed toward the direction of the imperial craft.

End of Chapter

Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm. (Admiral Jacob Pridak, and the Star Destroyer _Dictator _as far as I know are my creation) and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic/Star Wars

Chapter 4: Worlds Collide.

Sonic and Cream followed the strange objects flying in the sky for quite some time. "Sonic i'm getting tired!" Cream complained. "Chao!" said Cheese obviously agreeing with Cream. "Cream we can't lose track of those 'things'. We don't know where they came from, or what they even are. And another thi...." but Sonic was interrupted when he saw the "things" beginning to land. "Looks like they're stopping." said Sonic. He and Cream quietly moved toward the area where they saw them land. They were on the edge of a large clearing but still covered by brush. The "things" were obviously some type of aircraft, but Sonic didn't know what. The craft that looked like a Y, but now with its bottom wings folded up, a ramp opened under the area where Sonic assumed was a cockpit. Out of it came several strange beings in white armor, being led by one being that wore the same type of armor as the others but with blue markings on his (think of the Stormtrooper Commander from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed). Also 5 more came out of the smaller craft, but they were wearing some type of black flight suit and wore helmets that had the same face as the ones in while, but the rest looked like a pilots helmet, and they also had tubes coming off of the chin and into a box on the chest.

They lined up, as if standing at attention, on either side of the ramp on the larger craft and out came another being. But this one caught Sonic's attention. He looked like the same species as Dr. Eggman, but different. For one, even though Sonic was fairly far from him, he looked to be shorter than Eggman. He was also skinier, and he wasn't bald, instead he had a full head of red hair, and Sonic could almost make out green eyes. Also he was wearing grey clothing which appeared to be some type of uniform. Following him were two others wearing similar uniforms but colored black. "Sonic who are those guys?" asked Cream with fright in her voice. "Chao!" said Cheese. "I don't know Cream." replied Sonic.

Admiral Pridak observed his surroundings, taking in the green grass, blue sky dotted with white clouds, and the endless forest of trees. It was quite a nice change of scenery considering he had spent the past couple of weeks on board the _Dictator_. Pridak felt quite relaxed the moment he breathed the fresh air of the planet, but he realized that he was not on a vacation and immediatly went to his duties. "Commander what do you make of this clearing." asked the Admiral to the Stormtrooper Commander next to him. "This seems like a suitable spot to set up a base camp." replied the Commander. "Pilot contact the _Dictator_ and tell them to bring us down some supplies. Said the Commander to one of the pilots of the shuttle. "Yes sir!" said the pilot as he went back up the shuttle's boarding ramp. Pridak examined his surroundings again and for some reason his eyes focused on one spot on the wall of trees that surrounded the clearing (coinsidently where Sonic and Cream are standing). "What is it sir?" asked the Commander. "Ever get the feeling your being watched?" replied the Admiral.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base the Doctor was outside checking the progress on the repairs of his crippled fleet of battleships attempting to make them space worthy once more. As Dr. Eggman was watching a robot approached him. "Dr. Eggman we are detecting intruders on the edge of the perimeter." said the robot. "Sonic?" asked the Doctor. "No Doctor. They appear to be alien in origin." replied the robot. "Alien?" said the Doctor in confusion. "Yes Doctor." the robot replied. "Prepare my Eggmobile. I'm going to see what it is." ordered the Doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile, and two robots departed the base and headed toward the Imperial landing site.

Sonic and Cream stood back up after ducking when Admiral Pridak looked in their direction. "Did he see us?" asked the scared Cream. "I don't think so." replied Sonic. Then a officer came off the shuttle an approached the Admiral and Stormtrooper Commander. "Commander, we have detected a lifeform followed by two droids approaching our position." said the officer. "Are they hostile?" asked the Admiral. "I don't know sir." replied the officer. "Prepare your weapons in case they attack." ordered the Cammander to the squad of Stormtroopers.

Eggman stopped and disembarked his Eggmobile, followed by his two robots he approached the Imperials. "EGGMA..." said Cream before Sonic slapped his hand over her mouth. The Stormtroopers aimed their blaster at the Doctor in case he attacked. "Gentlemen whats with the hostility?" said Eggman some what flabergasted by the weapons pointed at him. Admiral Pridak approached the Doctor. "I'm Admiral Jacob Pridak of the Galactic Empire. Who are you?" questioned the Admiral. "I'm Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius on all of Mobius. What brings you to my world Admiral?" replied the Doctor. "We detected a gravitational flux and we came to investigate, and found this planet where there shouldn't be one." answered the Admiral. The Doctor had a look of shock on his face for a moment then a large smile. The Doctor suddenly shouted in joy and began to dance. "IT WORKED!!! MY INVENTION WORKED!!!!" said Eggman with excitement in his voice. "What invention?" asked Pridak becoming confused. "I created a dimensional transporter, in malfunctioned and created a blackhole, it sucked in the planet and moon, and now here we all are." replied Eggman having a proud smirk on his face. "So you caused the flux?" asked the Admiral. "Gentlemen I will be glad to answer any more questions you may have back at my base." said Dr. Eggman. "Very well. I shall take my shuttle and follow you to your base." said Admiral Pridak as the went back onto the shuttle and followed Eggman who had went back toward his Eggmobile and headed back toward his base.

"We need to tell the others about this." said Sonic as he grabbed Cream's arm and speed off.

End of Chapter

Sonic is owned by Sega

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	5. Important Announcement

**Hello I know you were expectin the fifth chapter of this story but I have an important announcement to make about it. I'm going to cancel this story. But all hope is not lost, you see back in December I "officialy" became a fan of the show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" in other words I'm a brony so I'm going to be making a Star Wars/My Little Pony crossover instead. The reason you should not be to worried is because alot of the ideas I had for this story will be used in the new one, essentialy it will be the same plot just with a different franchise crossed over with star wars. If you don't like My Little Pony and think I should burn in hell for liking it and what not I'm sorry to dissapoint you for me not continuing this story. For those who do keep and eye out for the new story. Again I apologize for dissapointing anyone who was hoping for this to be the fifth chapter of this story.**


End file.
